


Patience Wins You Gold

by wolfingsmeier



Series: Brief Tales of the Hero and his Fairy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Light plot, Light-Hearted, M/M, Moon, Romance, Short, Shounen-ai, Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfingsmeier/pseuds/wolfingsmeier
Summary: Hold back. Let him feel safe first. Be sincere.It's proven to reward Otabek himself in the future with a purring blond in his arms.Nr.2 of my Otabek x Yuri Drabbles Collection!Hey guys, I intend to capture the beauty of their relationship in short passages--only around 100 words each chapter!--so this is something fluffy, harmless, and casual you can read without much thinking and more feeling while relaxing :) Enjoy!





	

Illuminated by the moonshine, Yuri’s golden locks glimmered amidst the dark of their bedroom.

Just like how it glowed on _that_ day, only it was the last rays of dusk that was doing it that time; it took all of Otabek’s determination to proceed with his friendship proposal and not be wonderstruck by how radiant his fairy was under the warm luminance of Barcelona.

He didn’t regret holding back, though—as it leads to where they are now. Settled, and blessed with each other’s presence. Otabek could be enthralled every night—like now, as he watches over sleeping Yuri—and it wouldn’t matter one bit.

Not even when he secretly kisses Yuri goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I accept prompts for either this collection or a standalone fan fiction! Write what you want to see next in the comment, guys!


End file.
